


Hockey Humping

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Blackhawks 2015 [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Couch Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shit,” Mickey gasped. “If I’d known hockey got you this hot I’d have started watching it with you years ago.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hockey Humping

**Author's Note:**

> congrats to the chicago blackhawks on winning the stanley cup last night :)

                Mickey bit at Ian’s lip and tugged at his hair, groaning aloud when Ian nudged him to sit back so he could strip his own shirt off. Once Ian was bare-chested Mickey went to tug off the Blackhawks jersey he was wearing but when Ian stopped him he smirked and settled back down in his lap.

 

                “Leave it on,” Ian murmured lowly, stooping back down to kiss Mickey again, hands sliding under the back of the jersey to grip at Mickey’s denim-clad ass. Mickey pressed him back against the couch and mouthed at his jaw, sucking a couple of hickeys into his neck. Ian only let him do that for a moment though before he rolled them over, pushing Mickey down on the couch and sliding down between his legs. He got to work on Mickey’s jeans, undoing them and then sitting back to strip them off.

 

                “Roll over,” Ian growled and when Mickey didn’t move quickly enough for him he gripped him by the hips and rolled him over himself. Once he had Mickey on his stomach he was back on him, simultaneously pushing up the hem of the jersey and peeling down Mickey’s boxer briefs. He immediately dove in, tongue-first.

 

                “Shit,” Mickey gasped. “If I’d known hockey got you this hot I’d have started watching it with you years ago.”

 

                He both heard and felt Ian laugh at him but couldn’t get out any more comments because Ian seemed to be focused on rendering him speechless. Mickey came on Ian’s tongue and fingers and then bent over the arm of the couch for Ian to fuck his brains out. He did and before he knew it he was filling Mickey with his come, shuddering and gasping and finally collapsing on top of the smaller man.

 

                Mickey let out a pleased little huff and settled in under Ian. He was squished but he was comfortable and with Ian’s softening cock still inside him and his hot solid weight on top of him there was nowhere Mickey would rather be.

 

                “We’re gonna need to talk about your obsession with me wearing your clothes,” Mickey mumbled, turning to look at Ian over his shoulder as best he could.

               

“As long as you keep doing it, I’m game,” Ian yawned, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. “I think my phone’s in the couch. Can you feel it?”

 

                Mickey eventually found it on the floor between the couch and the coffee table and handed it to Ian, who unlocked it and typed out a quick text, then set it on the table. “Lip owes me a hundred and fifty bucks,” he explained. “He was so sure it would go to seven games but now he’s gonna pay for his lack of faith in our ‘Hawks.”

 

                “I’m not shocked. Not only is he a prick, but a traitor too.” Mickey scoffed. “Tell him to give it to you all in singles so we can fuck on a little pile of his cash.”

 

                “Nah, I’ll do one better,” Ian said, smirking. He retrieved his phone and opened up the inward-facing camera and held it out, prompting Mickey to pose for a selfie that showed them sex-flushed and marked up with hickeys with only the Blackhawks jersey to keep them decent. He sent it off to Lip and put his phone back on the table, ignoring the aggressively-vibrating device in favour of laughing into Mickey’s mouth as they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> so like sequel where they shave each other's playoff beards y/y?


End file.
